


May or May Not

by invertedrainbow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Mo Love, heavily inspired on that kissing short from the DVD, which is also shown at PAX panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedrainbow/pseuds/invertedrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Gavin was a great kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May or May Not

The thing was, Gavin was a great kisser.

The way he leaned onto her with his hand maneuvering in a way that helped him deepen the kiss, placing it on her cheek, caressing her face softly; how their noses bumped onto each other; how he sucked on her lower lip slightly just to get her enticed. Let’s face it; that looked amazing.

Michael may or may not have been watching the short for the whole hour in his room. Alone. On his phone.

So when the git comes a-running to his apartment, he decided to tell Gavin what he thought of him, mainly saying,  _no Gavin you dumb fuck you’re not a great kisser_ , because come on, he lacked the technique and the finesse and  _oh my god who was he kidding_.

Gavin released a small chuckle from across the room.

“How can you even say that, my little Michael?” Gavin cooed, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s not like you kissed me already or anything…” His eyes widened, something he often does when he realizes something. “Or _have you_?”

Michael groaned in frustration and Gavin replied with a hearty laugh. They may be friends but this was getting very awkward in Michael’s side, and if he wasn’t so worried he’d kill the Brit, he might have stabbed the Brit by now. With a spoon.

“Is that a fucking challenge, Gavino?”

“Perhaps it is, Mi-cool.”

It may had been a small, excruciatingly slow walk, or long and fast strides, but Michael thought Gavin couldn’t approach him any faster than he did, and when Gavin climbed his bed and pulled him by the back of his neck, he didn’t want to be sappy as fuck or anything, but he swore there were goddamned fireworks. Gavin started on small kisses, his hand leading down to Michael’s waist, the other tugging his auburn curls, causing his beanie to fall. ( _My beanie!_ , he thought inappropriately, knowing he shouldn’t mind at all, in the first place.)

Michael figured the dumb fuck needed some punishment for causing him some inner turmoil, so he pulled away ever so slightly, causing Gavin to lean in more, and when they’re almost kissing again, he would pull away again. He kept on giving Gavin almost-kisses, and soon, the Brit got too aggravated.

“Michael, love, don’t tease!” Gavin pouted pathetically, his hands on both sides of Michael’s waist. They were close on lying down now, and Michael’s head was pounding. What was that sound? Was that his heart?  _Okay, wow, this is such a bad fucking idea_ , he figured. “Come on, you know I wouldn’t do that short if I didn’t have any motive behind it!”

Michael blinked at him and waited for him to finish, and when he didn’t, he bit Gavin’s earlobe. Hard. Gavin screamed.

“AGHHHH MICHAEL, MY EAR!” Gavin immediately checked if there was blood and if he needed transfusion and if he had rabies, and the signs pointed to negative. He sighed. “That hurt!” He pouted again, and Michael glared at him even more. “Okay! I’ll tell you why! Geez, Michael, you eager beaver!”

“Bear, damnit, I’m a fucking bear—“

“Well, eager and bear doesn’t have the same number of syllables—“

“Goddamnit, Gavin!”

“Well, I knew you were gonna react this way because Lindsay told me you were gonna and she also told me you liked me and  _oh bullocks don’t tell Lindsay I told you—“_

“She  _told_  you?! JESUS FUCKING CHRI—“

And he was cut off, this time with a more forceful kiss, Gavin sucking onto his lower lip, gently biting onto it at first. He kept on mumbling stuff beneath his breath, causing a small vibration on his lips, getting Michael even more flushed. He wondered how Gavin knew how to do this magic with his lips; how he could rile him up with such a kiss, softly thrusting his tongue in, barely even there. He had to fight himself not to moan, and when he did, Gavin chuckled again, causing Michael to punch him in the arm.

“What was that for?”

“You were being an asshole.” Michael answered as he searched for his beanie. It managed to fall down the bed in the midst of their session, so he got off the bed and picked it up, putting it on with a careless motion.

“No I wasn’t, I was being awesome.” Gavin got off the bed as well, and when he did, he gave Michael a small peck on the cheek. “See you in Achievement Hunter, hun.”

“ _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HANGING AROUND HERE FOR THEN?!_ ”

\--

The thing was, Gavin was a  _really_  great kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> i am (very) slowly posting my stuff here from my tumblr because #yolo


End file.
